


You're Impossible (Scott McCall X Reader

by ImJustHereThanks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustHereThanks/pseuds/ImJustHereThanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters</p>
<p>You belong to Scott</p></blockquote>





	You're Impossible (Scott McCall X Reader

"For the last time Scott, I'm not going to the party. I don't dance and i don't dress up. You know this." You with a sigh to your boyfriend Scott McCall. "But Lydia is forcing us all to go. Having you there would make it actually fun." He says. " Even if I did decide to go what would i wear? Or should i say what of my clothing would Lydia let me wear?" You say walking into your bedroom. Scott turns the corner and follows you inside. "I don't know. But I'm sure you'll figure something out. Will you go please?" he says using his secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes. He already looks enough like a puppy and those just make it hard to say no. "Ugh. Fine. I'll go. But Lydia has to bring me a dress." you say dejectedly. He fist pumps the air and whispers "Yes!" under his breath. "I hope you know that you're impossible." you say sitting down on your bed. "I'm a werewolf. Impossible is kinda my thing." he says as he places a soft kiss on your cheek. "Alright i have to go. Stiles is waiting and you know how he gets when I'm late. I'll call Lydia and have her come over." he says as he grabs his backpack and heads towards the front door, dialing his phone as he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters
> 
> You belong to Scott


End file.
